Light and Dark
by Nbsiren
Summary: Totally AU. Akihito is an orphan abandoned at a temple. When he comes of age he summons...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Light and Dark  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex  
Summary: Totally AU. Akihito is an orphan abandoned at a temple. When he comes of age he summons...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: I'm not totally happy with this, but I can't seem to tweak it the way I want to...stupid bunnies :(

* * *

Hurrying to pull on his clothes, Akihito rushes out of his tiny room. He wanted to make it in time to eat something before they called the students to gather for their summoning ceremony.

Grabbing one of the last couple of food trays left, he manages to finish just in time to hear the head monk call the students over to the main prayer room.

Futaba, the monk that watched over him since he was found on temple grounds as a baby, pulled him aside as he entered. "Nervous?"

"Just a little."

"You'll do fine." Patting his shoulder, he lets Akihito join the other students.

Futaba goes over to where the monks supervising the students were and hears a couple of them whispering. "You think it's safe letting that boy actually do the summoning? If..."

A glare from the head monk silences the whispers. Looking behind each monk, he sees their partner spirits. Their spirits protected and helped them with exorcisms, blessings, jobs people needed to hire the monks for, and other things.

Only when the students completed their summoning would they be able to see the spirits.

One by one the students were called back to the inner shrine where they would do their summoning. Only a student having sufficient inner strength and spiritual power would be able to complete this step. If the student failed they could either study and train some more to try and gain which they need to pass this step or they could withdraw from the temple and make their own way outside.

Hearing his name called, Akihito goes through the door and down a hall towards the inner shrine. Stepping into the room, he moves to stand before the altar. Bowing his head slightly, he begins the ritual as taught by the monks.

Everything went fine until the moment he completed the summoning. The room went dark then filled with a heavy gold light, he falls to the floor as energy vibrates through the room.

Looking at the summoning circle, a tear forms and a big black paw comes out. As soon as the head came out of the tear, he knew something had gone wrong.

Crawling to the side door, he freezes as a growl fills the room. Turning, he falls onto his butt as the panther stalks forward between his legs, sniffs him, then sits down.

The supervising monk just outside opens the door and goes still as he hears a menacing growl before seeing the panther. He chants a binding spell, but panics and slams the door closed when it has no effect on it.

Akihito moves to grab the panther, managing to easily tackle it to the floor. Looking up, he nervously smiles as the panther glares at him.

The panther butts his head against Akihito's shoulder, surprising him as his hand slides out from supporting him. Once on his back the panther places a paw on his chest, puts his face right in his, and licks him.

The other monks open the door and try to rush in but are stopped by a barrier.

Tilting his head, Akihito sighs as he sees the worry on their faces, and hears the panther growl at them. Lifting a hand, Akihito tentatively tries to calm him, stroking along his side.

The monks jaws drop as they realize that Akihito is actually physically touching the panther. Something that shouldn't be possible since what they summon are spirits.

Kneeling in front of the head monk, Akihito keeps a hand on the panther beside him. He'd realized it calmed him and that he didn't growl at the others as long as he kept physical contact.

"Akihito-kun, we have to determine exactly what this panther is, it's unheard of to have physical contact with a spirit."

He reaches for the panther, but his hand simply passes through him. His eyes go to where Akihito is still touching and he tries again, with the same result.

Amused, the panther begins to lick a paw and swish his tail.

* * *

Waking up, Akihito opens his eyes, _Oh yeah, I'm in the sequestered room until they figure out what the panther is..._

Stretching, he freezes as he feels the body of someone else with him in the bed. Turning his head, he gasps as he sees the most gorgeous man ever next to him.

He touches the man's shoulder, "Um...excuse me?...Excuse me?..." Going silent when the man opens his eyes and he sees the same golden eyes as the panther.

The man smiles and in the next moment, he was flat on his back, the man on top of him, rubbing his face against his chest.

"Hey! Stop that!" He yells while trying to push the man off of him. The man ignores him and moves to rub his face against his shoulder and neck.

"I said stop!"

"Why? You smell...so good..." Tilting his face up, he licks the bottom of Akihito's jawline. "Mmm...you taste even better..." He slides a hand up Akihito's leg, his hip, "Soft as the finest silk." Nudging his thighs apart, he settles himself between them. "You are a perfect fit for my body." He says right before claiming Akihito's mouth.

He devours his mouth as he rocks his pelvis in the cradle of Akihito's body. Releasing his mouth only to growl at the door when a knock fills the room.

When the door opens, Futaba enters to see Akihito sitting up in bed clutching the sheet, the panther curled protectively around him.

* * *

A month later and the monks still could not determine what kind of spirit the panther was, so they let Akihito out of confinement.

He was allowed to pack up his room in the student dorm and move into the initiate dorm, though it was the room right next to the monk supervising that dorm.

The room was a bit larger than the one he had in the student dorm, the bed too was slightly bigger. Though with the panther - man whatever kind of spirit sleeping in the bed with him, slightly bigger wasn't much of a difference.

Looking over at Asami curled up on the bed, he sighs and finishes unpacking.

_I swear he switches between spirit and physical when he wants to._

Opening the window to air out the room, he takes a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the flowers mingling with the scents drifting from the dining hall.

After eating and a shower, Akihito crawls into bed. Moments later he feels Ryuichi's arms pull him against his body. He'd given up trying to get him to leave him alone in the bed. No matter what he tried or said Ryuichi just ignored it. He was also picky, telling him to call his panther form Asami and his human form Ryuichi.

When one of Ryuichi's hands slid up his chest to play with his nipples and the other went down his pants, it was all he could do to muffle his voice.

As soon as Akihito climaxes, he positions them in order to lick him clean, happy as a cat that got the cream. Lifting his cum covered hand, he licked that clean too.

"Why?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why...did you do...that?"

"You are the first and only summoner to call me. I can sense the incredible spiritual power inside of you. You will know more when it awakens."

He rubs his face on Akhito's shoulder blade before biting it. Holding the boy to him when he feels the pain of his teeth break into his flesh.

After removing his teeth, he licks the bite to close it up and watches as the power he poured into the bite shimmer and transform into his personal mark.

"You are MY summoner. MINE. In time you will learn of my nature, but I will tell you this, I will not give you to another." Ignoring questions, he runs his hands over Akihito's body, soothing him to sleep.

He smiles at finally placing his mark on Akihito. He gives it another lick, transferring power to it. He places protection spells on him and some other spells to make sure none challenged his claim.

* * *

Soon the pairing of which monk would mentor each initiate began. The initiates would go with the monks they were paired with to the various jobs they received at the temple. This would enable the initiates to gain actual experience in using what they learned as students. The monk would observe the initiate, giving advice if needed, and grading them at the end of each job.

Akihito meets with Tamura when they were given a job. At the torii, Akihito shakes Tamura's hand and they introduce their spirits to each other.

"My spirit's name is Aoi, he's an earth spirit."

Akihito smiles and waves at Aoi, "My spirit's name is Asami, we're not sure what kind of spirit he is."

Tamura nods to the panther and adjusts his bag over his shoulder. "Let's be on our way."

Arriving at the factory, they could see why they had been called. Roots, vines, and other plants had woven themselves throughout the place.

"The work of a rogue nature spirit?"

"I think so too Takaba-kun."

Tamura lets Akihito start, following while observing him.

The center of the factory was a mess of vegetation and Tamura had difficulty staying behind Akihito who seemed to move easily through the tangled mess.

In the middle, Akihito looks up in awe at the huge tree. Asami moves in beside him, his tail wrapping around his thigh and squeezing. Looking at Asami, "What do you make of it?"

"It's one pissed off nature spirit. Hearing her bitch and moan all the way here has given me a headache."

"What has her upset?"

"Looks like the humans cutting down trees for this factory snuck into the forest bordering this to cut down trees. Problem with that is that it's sacred ground and supposed to be protected against tree cutting."

Tamura arrives at the big tree just in time to see Akihito talking to the nature spirit.

_Talking? Why is he talking to it? Wait...how is he able to understand it? The only spirit he should be able to understand and talk to is the one he summoned._

Turning, Akihito spots Tamura, "We need to go back to the temple." After explaining the details, Tamura agrees and they leave to go back to the temple and notify the proper agency.

"Takaba-kun, you were talking to that nature spirit right?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah."

* * *

Looking through a book in the temple library, Akihito gives a little huff and closes it, placing it on the stack on the nearby table. Grabbing the next book, he starts looking through that.

"I can't find anything in the books on what kind of spirit you are, and the monks have no idea either."

"There would be few books or scrolls in this era that would mention the entire list of spirit types that exist. The lists you'd find today would only list the spirit types summoners have managed to call and those encountered in various jobs over maybe the last thousand years."

"So your type hasn't been seen in over a thousand years?"

"Many thousands of years. The last time my kind was seen was when spirits freely roamed. Humans started their path to building civilizations and turned away from the spirits. Only the oldest temples like this one carry on the ancient traditions of the past."

"So why do you have two forms when the other spirits only have one?"

"A summoner's spiritual power is the biggest determination of how powerful a spirit they'll summon. The nature of that power determines the type of spirit. Tamura's spirit, Aoi is an earth type, that means Tamura's spiritual power is earth based. His earth based spells and charms will be more potent than those of another type. As for his power, I'd say he's just under mid rank."

"Mid rank?"

"On a scale of 1 to 100, with 100 being the most powerful, he'd rank about a 48 or 49. Given more time and experience, his power will increase. There are instances, rare as they are, of summoners with strong spiritual power calling a spirit of the opposite type."

"Why does that happen?"

"It's to balance the summoner's power. Enough questions for now, it's getting late."

Watching Akihito sleep, Ryuichi smirks as the boy snuggles into his warmth. Lifting a hand, he brushes the boy's hair out of his face. Moving his fingers to his temple he peeks into Akihito's dreams.

* * *

On their way back from another job it started pouring, so they stopped at an inn to take shelter.

Entering the small room, Akihito removes his wet clothing, hanging them up so they would dry. He dries off with a towel and puts on the robe provided in the bathroom.

After turning on the small heater, he gets into the bed, soon falling asleep.

_Finally, I'll claim his body, Tamura's room is at the other end of the hall, and that nosy monk that watches him at the dorm isn't here._

Waking to the feelings of discomfort and pleasure, Akihito gasps when something big and hard slides into his ass.

"Ryuichi...what are you..."

Claiming his mouth as well as his body, they fly high from the heat and pleasure exploding from their bodies.

The moment Akihito's orgasm hits, it causes a chain reaction. Ryuichi releases his own orgasm inside, his seed as well as his own power empty into Akihito, sparking the awakening of his power.

When the flow reversed, Ryuichi's power returned to him changed, more powerful than before, enhanced by the awakening of Akihito's power and the fusion of their bodies in pleasure.

Laying to the side, he holds Akihito close, as he feels the continued waves of their powers pulse between them.

_MINE. He alone is MINE. MY summoner._

Totally spent and exhausted, Akihito could do nothing but hold onto Ryuichi as pleasure and his now awakened power radiated through out his body.

Licking his mark on Akihito, he absorbs some of the power overflowing from him. Closing his eyes in ecstasy at the combined flavor of Akihito and the mixing of their powers inside him.

Releasing a small mix of their combined powers back to Akihito, he smiles as Akihito stiffens in his arms as another orgasm shakes him apart, causing him to pass out from the overload of pleasure and power.

_You are the light to my darkness. We balance each other. I will protect you always, for you belong to me, as I belong to you._


	2. The Past

Title: Light and Dark - The Past  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: a little violence  
Summary: Totally AU. Akihito is an orphan abandoned at a temple. When he comes of age he summons...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: How Akihito came to the temple~

* * *

He saw the crying baby next to his father's fallen body and knew he had found the right one when the pendant in his hand started to glow.

Shifting forms, he lunges at the yokai moving in on the baby. After tearing it to pieces, he shifts back to spirit form and rips apart the spirit that had been controlling it.

Using the power stored in the pendant, he picks up the crying baby, who quiets down to whimpers as he blinks at the one holding him.

I can see why Master sent us to this realm. Almost all of the special bloodline have disappeared. This baby is all that is left.

Holding the pendant up, the baby gurgles as it's glow grabs his attention.

Connecting to his Master through the pendant, "Master, I was able to save a baby of the special bloodline. Your enemies sent spirits to control yokai to attack them."

"Place the pendant closer to the baby so I can better sense it's power."

Watching the baby bat at the pendant while it laughed had him stifling a response. He didn't want his Master to think he wasn't paying attention.

"Protect this baby at all cost, it will be the one that will one day summon me."

"Understood."

_If I take the baby to a human town, Master's enemies will find it as they'll be looking for survivors. I'll have to hide it for awhile._

Taking the baby deeper into the mountains, he finds a secluded spot and uses his powers to form a cabin with the trees and the nearby wall of the mountain.

Before entering he connects to his partner, telling him their location.

Looking around the inside, he changes it, forming furniture and other things.

Going to the newly formed crib, he frowns, not wanting to lay the baby inside without a cushion.

Contacting his partner again, he gives a list of things and supplies they would need.

Still holding the baby, he goes out to the main room and sits in a rocking chair.

Sending out another spell, he creates a bubble, showing the spot to be empty to any who might pass.

When his partner shows up, he motions for quiet so that the baby would stay asleep.

He watches his partner put away the supplies and distribute the other things through out the cabin.

Changing the baby, they find out it's a boy. Placing him in the crib, they go back to the main room, breathing a sigh of relief.

Kirishima watches as Suoh sends out spells of his own for protection.

"We'll need to get supplies that a human baby needs without Master's enemies discovering this. What we have now won't last."

"I'll watch him while you get what is needed."

* * *

**[6 months later]**

Returning the secluded spot to the way it was and removing their spells, they leave in order to take the baby to where their Master had ordered.

They split the supplies between them, with Kirishima carrying the baby.

It takes them just over a month to reach the temple, staying clear of human towns and other travelers.

Just before the monks come out for morning prayer, they leave the baby near the entrance to the prayer hall.

They wait, watching over him until one of the monks find him.


End file.
